Forum:Mini-boss
References : *This discussion (The Zangdar talk page) *This comment (Poison Boar article / comment by Eru Kami) What can be considered as a mini-boss according to you ? Is it : *A crowned monster (noblegripper, lich lettie ...) *A monster slightly more powerful than the monsters around (Poison boar ...) *Both ? I personally think that only the crowned monsters should be considered as mini-boss. But I'm open to discussion, so please discuss about it here ! And here's a poll :p A mini-boss is : A crowned monster A slightly more powerful monster Both tama_92 | talk 15:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : ---- : Seems like you all consider both as a mini-boss (4 vs 1). So we can say that a mini-boss is a crowned monster and a slightly more powerful monster. Thanks for your participation :) : (As always, you can always discuss below.) tama_92 | talk 10:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : ---- : If this is open for discussion, then I shall go for both. Marine maiden 15:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I chose the both option, but the thing about it is that relating the Poison Boar to say a Noblegripper is a bit of a stretch. While both are strong, the Poison Boar has the ability decimate you, the Noblegripper doesn't really have that unless you have no class. Maybe we should call the crowned monsters Rare Monsters since they don't spawn in large amounts (Lich Lettie would be an exception). Monsters like the Poison Boar would be considered Mini-Boss monsters since they are on par with other boss monsters. : Also, just to point out, ProVince was the one who placed the phrase "mini-boss" on the Almerie Plains page. Would like to know his reasoning for that. It may help to solve this dilemma. Eru Kami|talk 01:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Isn't that an error ? tama_92 | talk 08:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: @tama: Which one is an error...? @_@ Marine maiden 00:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: @Marine : I was talking about Eru's message and then The Zangdar posted his message between Eru's and mine (but I misread, I thought that ProVince put the Almerie Plains in the mini-boss category). tama_92 | talk 10:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : ---- I vote for the both too, I think the miss-boss definition shouldbe the monster you must avoid if youre not ready, or if you haven't something specific to deal with them. Even the crowned lettie is tought is youre still novice.I think some specific monsters deserve that categorie cause they are almost toughter than bosses for some classes. I added the new letties and the boar for that reason. The Zangdar 02:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) : :: No, as mage I consider the Malettie as my worst ennemy, it certainly don't have the hp of a real boss (hight hp tho for a common monster) but have te best magic defense of all knowed monsters all bosses include. The gunner lettie is very tough for the best gunners too, but mages can handle it more easily. I think we should indicate that difficulty to help the readers, or directly in the description or in the category or both. The Zangdar 01:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: First of all, I just placed "mini-boss" because it's the easiest way for me to point out to players that the crowned monsters are different from the average one, I didn't intend to make it a "mini-boss", and I can't think of any other words in that time, so I vote both. :: ProVince 01:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: ----